


The Prince and the Foe

by Noxyme



Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxyme/pseuds/Noxyme
Summary: In which Ferdinand completely misunderstands the situation.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Series: Ferdibert Week 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567462
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	The Prince and the Foe

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 - Fairytale

Hubert was so tired of people. 

How many more so-called princes would he have to fight before the universe decided that he had endured enough? His only wish was to stay inside the castle, reading or helping lady Edelgard when she needed his assistance, and, most importantly, without being forced to stay outside, under that annoying, burning sun.

However, apparently, a woman, when combined with an isolated castle in the middle of nowhere, became a powerful prince-magnet, and being the guardian of said castle automatically made him appear like a bandit who had kidnapped the princess.

"I'm here to save the princess!" They all said, "get ready, you monster! I'm gonna kill you and take her away from this place!"

Hubert was so, so tired of people. 

This situation was stressing him a lot. He was losing more hair that he would have liked to, and even though he was only 23, he looked at least 30. Now, he didn't really care for physical appearance, but being stressed also gave him terrible stomach aches, on top of the various wounds he often got from fighting random princes. 

They were not entirely wrong though; Hubert was definitely not a good person, and your standard human being might have defined the things that were going on, or being decided, in that castle as 'evil'. However, lady Edelgard was not there against her will, and even if they had managed to defeat him, it would have been completely useless.

"Hey!!!" He heard a voice say. 

As always, it was a young man's voice. Hubert sighed, putting down the book he was reading. He got up, opened the curtains and looked down, only to see a human figure at the gate of the castle. 

"Yes! You! I was looking for you! Come down!" He heard the man say. 

Unluckily, he couldn't ignore him, even though he was the second man to show up that day. 

Hubert was so, so, so tired of people. 

He closed the window and walked to the gate, trying to take a look at his soon-to-be opponent. 

"It's such a shame that you have not tried to sneak in," he started. 

But then he saw him, and he suddenly found himself unable to speak. 

The guy who was standing in front of him was stunningly beautiful. He was handsome, trim and in excellent physical shape. His ginger hair was even longer than lady Edelgard's, and he seemed to be shining, as if he was the one who was emitting light in lieu of the sun. Now, that was how a prince was supposed to look like. Compared to him, all the "heroes" he had seen looked as bland as a rock that has been put next to a gemstone. 

Fortunately, he collected himself just in time to hear the man's words.

"I am wise enough not to touch unknown magic, sir." 

He had noticed the magic circle then. Not bad. 

"You're wiser than expected, and here I thought you were this land's fool of the day."

"A fool?" The man gasped, "sir, I suggest that you be more careful when you choose your words. I am no fool, I am Ferdinand Von Aegir!" 

Now, that was not an unknown name. 

"And what is Duke Von Aegir doing in a place like this? Wait, no, don't tell me, let me guess. 'I'm here to save the princess, hand her over, you beast!'. Am I right?"

Ferdinand looked unexpectedly confused though. "Princess?" He said looking at the castle behind him, "is there a princess in there?".

"You're not here for her?"

"No?"

Hubert studied his expression, but he did not seem to be lying. 

"I'm actually here for you?" Ferdinand continued. 

He definitely, definitely did not expect that. "For me?" 

"Yes sir, for you. I've been watching the area for a few days, and I saw you giving food to some children, and since this castle has a very bad reputation I figured out that you must be being kept here against your will. But fear not, my scary-looking friend! For Ferdinand Von Aegir is here to save you!" 

He could not believe what he had just heard. "So...I would be the one who is being held here...against my will."

"...yes?" 

Hubert laughed like never before in his life.

Maybe he wasn't tired of all people, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello~
> 
> I know it's late but here are the little fics I wrote on ig for Ferdibertweek2019! 
> 
> I'll be posting once a day, so stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
